The Girl With Golden Eyes
by didoo0501
Summary: OS. Edward, s'apprête à fêter ses 25 ans en ce jour de Saint-Valentin. Il s'agit d'un jeu de piste organisé par sa famille. Alors qu'il pense passer une soirée ennuyeuse, il se rendra bien vite compte que ce sera la meilleure nuit de sa vie. AH/OOC/lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, nous sommes à j-2 de la Saint-Valentin. Qu'on aime cette fête ou qu'on la déteste, on ne peut pas y couper, elle est partout!**_

_**Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas si terrible de la partager avec Edward. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça en inspirera même certains ;-)**_

_**C'est mon premier OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

_**Le titre de la fic est inspiré d'une chanson de Sixx A.M. Du même nom. La chanson est une métaphore sur les effets de la drogue, je suppose que dans ce cas-ci, notre héroïne pourrait être considérée comme telle... A vous de juger! **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Twilight et son univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les hormones des personnages :-P**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Girl With Golden Eyes**

Alors que je nouais ma cravate devant le miroir de ma chambre, je me souvenais du jour que nous étions et poussais un soupir découragé. Tous les ans c'était la même histoire et impossible d'y couper, pas quand vous aviez une mère ultra respectueuse de tous les évènements familiaux et une sœur hystérique qui utilisait tous les prétextes qu'elle pouvait trouver pour faire de vous sa marionnette.

Pour moi cette journée particulière était douloureuse pour deux raisons, la première était que c'était mon anniversaire et que j'avais horreur de le fêter, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire la fête parce que l'on se rapprochait un peu plus de la fin de notre vie à chaque fois. La seconde était sans doute la pire, mon anniversaire avait eu le malheur de tomber le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ma mère avait été aux anges et avait décrété que j'avais été son plus beau cadeau. J'étais plutôt content de savoir que je passais avant une boite de chocolat ou un bouquet de fleur.

Beaucoup me trouvaient cynique et je suppose que je l'étais, c'était surement en partie pour ça que je n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Mon cercle se constituait de mon grand frère Emmett, de notre petite sœur Alice, de Rosalie et Jasper leurs partenaires respectifs, de mes parents et de mon labrador, Jumper. Oui je sais, pour quelqu'un qui ne fêtait que ses vingts-cinq ans je devrais avoir des dizaines d'amis, sortir tous les soirs et rentrer bourré à chaque fois. Emmett et Jazz avait déjà tenté cette approche et à chaque fois avaient lamentablement échoué.

Je ricanais en pensant à cette soirée où ils était tellement déchirés pour remarquer le moment où je m'étais éclipsé pour rentrant me mettre devant un DVD.

Mais ce soir, il m'était impossible d'échapper à quoi que ce soit, Alice planifiait tout et c'était tous les ans la même chose. D'abord la limousine venait me chercher en bas de mon appartement terrasse au cœur de Seattle, ensuite j'étais déposé au restaurant de mes parents, mes parents c'étaient passionnés pour le Moyen-Orient et avait recrées une ambiance mille et une nuit en plein centre-ville. Ensuite nous terminions dans la discothèque qu'Emmett et moi avions acheté trois ans auparavant et qui était maintenant une référence dans l'État. Je n'étais autorisé à rentrer qu'après avoir bu au moins cinq verres et il fallait que le jour commence à se lever. Sans ça j'étais condamné au Sixx A.M., nous avions choisis ce nom tout simplement parce que notre licence nous permettait de garder l'établissement ouvert jusqu'à six heures du matin, c'était en partie ce qui faisait son succès.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatais qu'il était 18h50, j'avais encore dix petites minutes avant de devoir rejoindre la voiture. Si j'étais en retard Alice me le ferait payer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je m'inspectais une dernière fois dans le miroir et mis à part mes cheveux qu'il était impossible de dompter j'étais plutôt présentable.

Je quittais la salle de bain après m'être parfumé, encore une exigence de ma petite sœur, elle avait même choisis mon parfum elle-même, Selection de Hugo Boss. Je dois avouer qu'il sentait vraiment bon même si je ne l'admettrais jamais devant elle.

J'attrapais ma veste que j'enfilais à la hâte, suivie de mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants en cuir. Je me glissais dans l'ascenseur de mon appartement, insérais ma clé tout en appuyant sur la touche RDC. Une fois le voyant allumé je la rangeais dans ma poche et entamais ma décente au cœur du Citadel Seattle.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall, un concierge s'adressa à moi pour me dire que ma voiture attendait à l'entrée, je le remerciais et me dirigeais vers l'enfer qui m'attendait.

Je m'installais confortablement dans la voiture, une bouteille de champagne avait été débouchonné, je me servais une coupe, j'en avais bien besoin avec la soirée que j'allais passer. Une fois ma flûte remplie, je découvrais une enveloppe, surement une carte d'Alice.

Je l'ouvrais et en lisais le contenu.

_« Joyeux anniversaire et bonne Saint-Valentin grand frère,_

_Je sais que tu t'attends à passer une nouvelle soirée ennuyeuse en notre compagnie, heureusement ou malheureusement pour toi, ça ne sera pas le cas._

_Tu es perdu n'est-ce pas? Rassure-toi, c'est le but. Cette année les règles ont changé._

_On s'est tous réunis enfin sans papa et maman évidemment et on t'a préparé une soirée inoubliable, tu verras tu nous remerciera..._

_Voilà comment va se dérouler ta soirée ou devrais-je dire ta nuit. Je peux te voir devenir grognon d'ici, arrête tout de suite. Tu feras ce que je te dis et c'est tout, je ne prendrais pas non comme une réponse._

_Ne regarde pas tout de suite, mais au dos de cette lettre, se trouve une adresse. Tu devras t'y rendre pour récupérer une deuxième enveloppe avec des instructions et l'adresse du prochain lieu où tu devras te rendre._

_Entre le moment où tu auras donné l'adresse au chauffeur et le moment où tu auras atteins ta destination, la bouteille de Champagne devra être vide, croit-moi tu en auras besoin!_

_N'oublie pas qu'on fait tout ça pour toi et que cela part d'un bon sentiment._

_Profite de cette soirée,_

_Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie._

_P.S. : J'attends un compte-rendu détaillé dès demain! »_

Si elle croyait que je suivrais ses directives elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il était totalement hors de question que je passe une soirée, nuit, à errer dans Seattle alors que je pourrais être dans mon appartement à jouer du piano tout en admirant le front de mer.

De toutes manières elle n'était pas là pour voir alors...

Après avoir déposé mon verre maintenant vide sur le support, je tendais la main vers la poignée mais m'arrêtais avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il était vrai qu'Alice ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu me préparer? Je fus submergé par la curiosité et la traitais de tous les noms parce qu'elle avait gagné. Encore...

Une fois la vitre qui me séparait du conducteur baissé je lui dis l'adresse noté sur la lettre, il acquiesça et démarra la voiture.

Le trajet fut relativement cours, j'avais à peine eu le temps de décaler mes rendez-vous professionnels du lendemain matin ne sachant pas à quelle heure je serais en mesure de me coucher.

« M. Cullen? Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Merci. Je reviens. »

Je descendais de la voiture et constatais sans grande surprise puisque je connaissais déjà cet endroit par cœur que l'adresse menait à la Space Needle. C'était un de mes endroit favoris à Seattle, du haut de ses 182 mètres, et quand le ciel était dégagé on pouvait apercevoir la péninsule d'Olympic, un autre endroit que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

Après tout cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si terrible même si je ne comprenais pas bien ce que je faisais ici...

Je relisais le dos de la lettre pour les instructions, « _C'est au sommet, qu'une table t'as été réservé, profite du repas et admire la vue. Tu as trente minute pour manger. », _génial, en plus je ne pouvais même pas manger à la vitesse que je voulais.

Je soupirais et me faisais une raison.

Mon ascension fut plutôt rapide et quelques minutes plus tard, je donnais mon nom au maître d'hôtel. Alice avait réservé la table où j'avais l'habitude de prendre mes repas et je l'an remerciais. De mon point de vue, c'était de cette place que le paysage était le plus beau.

Lorsque le serveur apporta ma commande, il me tendit également une enveloppe, jusqu'à présent, la soirée avait bien commencé et j'espère que cela continuerait.

Je dégustais mon plat tout en essayant de ne pas m'éterniser. Une fois mon assiette terminée, je complétais mon repas par un verre de vin et choisis ce moment pour lire ce qu'Alice m'avait concocté pour la suite.

_« Mon très cher frère,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu ne t'ai pas encore sauvé et je t'en remercie car le meilleur reste à venir, fait-moi confiance._

_Je ne pouvais pas te faire passer la nuit dehors sans te restaurer et je me suis dis que cet endroit te ferait plaisir. De plus, il contient un indice d'importance capital au-delà des baies vitrées._

_Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, dirige-toi vers le vestibule du restaurant, un livreur t'attendra avec un paquet, ouvre-le quand tu seras de nouveau installé dans la limo._

_À très vite. »_

Je finissais mon verre et quand je voulu payé on me précisa que quelqu'un s'en était déjà occupé.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et fit exactement ce que me dis ma sœur. Le paquet était de taille moyenne et plutôt léger, il était emballé de craft rouge et une autre carte y était attachée.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte, la lire. Je parierais que tous savaient que je me prendrais au jeu, j'avais même hésité à l'ouvrir sur place puis je me dis que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'embarrassant et qu'il valait mieux que je sois seul.

Je tapotais du bout des doigts le carton durant une dizaine de minutes et me décidais finalement à ouvrir au moins la lettre.

_« Et oui c'est à nouveau moi._

_Arrête de tapoter nerveusement sur la boîte! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas quelque chose de honteux. _

_C'est juste un pré-cadeau en quelque sorte..._

_En fait c'est pour t'occuper durant le trajet, ta prochaine destination est Port Angeles, c'est pour cela que tu ne devais pas t'attarder à table._

_Quand tu seras arrivé là-bas, il y a une petite librairie près des docks qui s'appelle 'Thunderbirds & Whales', dans le livre « Fermina Márquez » tu trouveras la prochaine enveloppe._

_Bon visionnage. »_

Ma sœur avait dû être médium dans une vie antérieur, personne ne me connaissait aussi bien qu'elle.

Je souriais bêtement en relisant ses mots.

Rien d'embarrassant n'était à prévoir selon elle. Oh et puis de toute façon, il fallait bien que je m'occupe, 123 km séparait Seattle de Port Angeles. Ce que j'avais du mal à saisir était le rapport entre mon anniversaire et cette ville.

Après m'être retourné le cerveau durant les vingts premières minutes de trajet, je me décidais enfin à ouvrir le paquet mystère.

Je suppose que j'avais hésité pour rien, ce n'était qu'un lecteur de DVD portable, il s'agissait surement d'un film pour m'occuper durant le trajet.

Je sortais l'appareil de son emballage et cherchais un DVD, après avoir inspecté tous les recoins du carton je n'en trouvais aucun, je me contentais juste d'allumer le lecteur et les visages de mes proches apparurent.

Alice avait promit que ce ne serait rien de gênant mais voyant que c'était un film maison je n'étais plus très sûr si je devais lui faire confiance.

Ce fût la grosse voix d'Emmett qui se fit entendre la première.

_« Hello p'tit frère! J'espère que t'es prêt pour une nuit de folie parce que je peux te garantir que tu t'en souviendras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! Bon anniversaire et surtout... Joyeuse Saint-Valentin... Aie! Ça fait mal Rose! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? »_

_« Parce que t'en dis toujours trop, tait-toi! Coucou Edward! On est vraiment désolé de t'avoir tendu une embuscade comme ça mais si on t'avais tout expliqué avant tu te serais dégonflé. Alice arrête de sauté partout tu me fais mal au crâne et en plus tu vas finir par casser quelque chose à bondir dans tous les sens. Bref Edward, profite bien de cette soirée parce qu'elle n'est pas prête de se reproduire. Je t'embrasse. »_

_« C'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru que tu allais jamais t'arrêter de parler! Et puis c'est pas vrai que je saute partout! Edward oh mon Dieu j'arrive pas à croire que t'as déjà 25 ans... Et ce que j'arrive encore moins à croire c'est que tu sois toujours célibataire! Comment est-ce que c'est possible? Par pitié dit-moi que tu ne comptes pas rejoindre les ordres... Bref on s'est tous démenés pour que cette soirée soit parfaite et j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras. Je tiens à préciser que la simplicité de l'organisation vient de Jazz, nous on avait tous des idées super originales mais selon Jasper ça ne t'aurais pas plus alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un pour un possible ennuie..._

_Je t'aime fort mon grand frère adoré, bonne anniversaire et oh maman et papa se joignent à nous pour te le souhaiter. Jazz! C'est à ton tour. Bye Edward »_

_« Et tu oses dire à Rose qu'elle parle trop... Oh me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne me fais pas peur Lili! Enfin... Ed! Bon anniversaire. Je vais peut-être m'avancer mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec l'avis général. Tu vas aimé cet anniversaire. Par pitié reste ouvert et agit comme quelqu'un de ton âge et pas comme un vieux croûton! »_

Je riais tout seul devant l'écran alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter devant la caméra. Il firent tous un coucou à l'objectif et Em coupa le caméscope. L'écran devint noir, puis se ralluma au moment où j'allais l'éteindre.

Alice était seul cette fois-ci, cette séquence avait dû être tournée un jour différent parce qu'elle ne portait pas la même chose.

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais rien qu'avec le peu de choses que je pouvais distinguer derrière elle, ça devait lui coûter de ne pas partir en hurlant.

Elle se trouvait au milieu de se qui semblait être une clairière, je ne voyait pas grand chose d'autre malgré la pleine lune et le ciel dégagé de cette nuit là.

Alice ce décala de l'objectif et je pris la pleine mesure de ce qui s'étendait derrière elle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

La clairière était immense et l'orée du bois formait un cercle quasiment parfait. L'herbe y était épaisse et parsemée de milliers de fleurs sauvages qui apparaissaient bleues au clair de lune. Un peu plus loin, un ruisseau traversait l'espace qui s'arrêtait à un bout de ce coin de paradis pour former une cascade. L'eau luisait et une brume hypnotisante flottait d'une rive à l'autre.

Je ne savais plus ou regarder, je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre cet endroit. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en faire mon sanctuaire. Alice continuait de regardé la caméra et émit un rire léger comme si elle savait comment je réagirais. Je souris également et reportais mon attention à la chute d'eau, j'aurais pu rester des heures à la contempler. Je déglutis difficilement quand je remarquais du mouvement dans l'eau, quelqu'un y nageait tout en se rapprochant du bord et j'eus peur pour Alice, et si c'était quelqu'un de dangereux? Puis je me ressaisissais, ce n'était pas du direct et j'avais parlé à ma sœur cette après-midi, tout allait bien.

Alice se remit devant la caméra, me cachant ainsi la clairière. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahis pour je ne sais qu'elle raison mais cela fût vite oublié quand elle se remit à parler.

_« Alors? Je parie que tu as la bouche grande ouverte! Une chance que tu sois en voiture sinon tu goberais les mouches. Si tu savais le mal de chien qu'on a eu à dénicher cette endroit! Figure-toi que c'est le chef de la police locale qui nous l'a indiqué tellement nous étions désespérés! Tu ne devrais plus tarder à être à Port Angeles maintenant. Tu approches du but. À plus tard! »_

Elle envoya un bisous à la caméra, puis l'écran devint à nouveau noir. J'attendis dans l'espoir de voir une autre image apparaître et quand ce ne fus pas le cas j'éteignais l'appareil et le mettais de côté.

Je fis coulisser la vitre qui me séparait du conducteur et lui demandais de m'arrêter à la fameuse librairie près des docks, il hocha la tête et je remontais la vitre teintée de séparation.

Une fois dans la petite boutique, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver le fameux libre et j'en sortais aussi vite que j'y étais entrée.

_« Ceci est l'avant dernière lettre que tu recevra. Tu approches de ta destination finale. Tu te souviens de l'endroit que tu as vue dans la vidéo? Et bien j'espère que cela t'a plu, c'est là bas que tu te rends. Il faut que tu prennes la direction de Forks, c'est une petite bourgade d'environ trois milles habitants. À une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'entrée dans la ville il y un panneau avec écrit 'parc national de la péninsule d'Olympic' juste à cette endroit là il y a un passage dans la forêt. Tu n'auras qu'à t'y rendre à pieds, tu seras guidé par des balises fluorescentes. Il y a un peu de marche donc dans le coffre tu trouveras de quoi te changer. Je te retrouve bientôt pour tes dernières instructions. »_

Je sentais mon sourire s'étirer jusque mes oreilles. Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour récupérer le sac à dos qui se trouvait dans le coffre et enfiler les vêtements qu'il contenait.

Dehors il faisait doux malgré le fait que nous soyons à la mi-février. Le ciel était dégagé ce qui me permettait de profiter des milliers d'étoiles et du croissant de lune parfait qui inondait de lumière tout ce qu'ils touchaient.

Alice m'avait préparé un jean, une paire de Feiyue, un t-shirt à manches longues (avec le logo du groupe que la discothèque produisait régulièrement à savoir Nada Surf ) et un blazer en cuir noir.

Je devais admettre que ce genre de vêtement allaient plus avec mon âge mais j'avais pris l'habitude de ne porter que des costumes depuis qu'Em et moi avions lancé notre affaire, étant plus jeune que lui je voulais être pris au sérieux et cette manie m'était restée.

Je répétais au chauffeur les instructions d'Alice et nous nous engageâmes à nouveau sur les routes sinueuse de la régions. Le paysage ne changeait pas beaucoup, il faisait plutôt sombre, tout ce que je pouvait distinguer fut une forêt qui s'étendait à l'infini de chaque côté de la route. Il n'y avait personne mis à part nous. Tout était calme et il fallut à peine trente minute pour atteindre le point de repère sur le bord de la route. Quand je regardais ma montre, je notais qu'il était seulement 21h50. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse en forêt toute la nuit? Oui, l'endroit était magnifique. Oui, j'avais eu envie de m'y rendre. Mais je ne comptais pas y passer la nuit.

Je secouais la tête, j'étais totalement perdu.

Je prenais mon portable bien que j'étais convaincu que je n'aurais pas de réseau une fois enfoncé dans le parc. Je prenais mon écharpe que j'ajoutais à ma tenue ainsi que mes gants. Je n'étais pas spécialement frileux mais ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Je sortais de la voiture et toquais à la fenêtre du chauffeur, il la baissa instantanément et je lui expliquais que j'en aurais surement pour un moment mais que j'aimerais qu'il attende. Il acquiesça et m'expliqua que c'était ce qui avait été convenu. Alors que j'allais commencer mon périple, il m'appela et me tendit une enveloppe. C'était le dernière et je ne devait l'ouvrir qu'une fois dans la clairière. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre mais prenait mon mal en patience. Je la glissais dans la poche intérieur de ma veste pour ne pas y penser et entamais mon ascension en suivant le marquage qui avait été disposé à travers la forêt.

Il me fallu en tout et pour tout trente-sept minute pour apercevoir l'orée qui dessinait le cercle de la clairière.

Je m'en approchais lentement, je pesais mes pas pour faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si je ne voulait pas déranger la nature qui était si paisible.

Je passais le dernier arbre et les mots me manquèrent.

Je n'avais presque pas reconnu l'endroit. Bien sûr, c'était la même clairière mais en même temps c'était très différent.

Ce soir des dizaines de lucioles paradaient à découvert créant une ambiance presque magique.

Les fleurs se trouvant piquées dans l'herbe luisait dû à l'humidité qui s'était appropriée leurs pétales. Je pouvais également entendre le bruit distant de l'eau, je tentais de me repérer par rapport à ce que je me souvenais de la vidéo et trouvait rapidement la source de cette douce mélodie. La cascade n'était pas très haute, environ une quinzaine de mètre mais le court d'eau étant plutôt étroit, quand l'eau était rejetée sur celui si des milliards de gouttes étaient propulsées dans les airs et étincelaient dès que la lune y reflétait sa lumière. J'étais totalement subjugué par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo sur moi parce qu'avec mon téléphone je n'en tirerais pas grand chose.

Je me rendis au centre et tournais plusieurs fois sur moi-même prenant la pleine mesure de l'endroit où je me trouvas.

Inconsciemment mon regard se porta à nouveau sur le ruisseau, ce soir aussi une brume s'en dégageait. Je m'en approchais et remarquais le piano qui était installé sur la rive. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir jusqu'à présent. Il était blanc et vernis ce qui le faisait luire. Je vis aussi son reflet un peu flou du à la brume dans l'eau.

Plus je m'approchais du bord plus un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit. Je m'accroupis à quelques centimètres et approchais ma main de la surface lisse malgré le tumulte que créait la cascade. Une fois ma main plongée dans le liquide translucide un sentiment de bien-être m'envahis, plus rien n'avais d'importance en dehors moi me trouvant dans cette endroit, je ne voulais plus le quitter.

Ce qui me surpris fut la chaleur de l'eau, la brume n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère mystique de l'endroit mais plus avec la vapeur que dégageait le ruisseau. Je me demandais s'ils étaient au courant de ce détail en choisissant cet endroit?

Je me mis à rire comme un enfant pour je ne sais quelle raison puis pris la décision la plus immature de ma vie. Je mourais d'envie d'être à nouveau en contact avec l'eau et agis donc en conséquence avant de me dégonfler. Je regardais autour de moi par sécurité pour être sûr que personne n'était dans les parage et quand je décrétais que j'étais seul je me séparais rapidement de mes affaires. Je pris la décision d'entrée dans l'eau au niveau de la cascade que je trouvais enchanteresse, je pouvais me tenir debout, l'eau m'arrivais au niveau des épaules. Un frisson me parcouru avec le différence de température de l'eau et de l'air. J'appuyais mes coudes sur l'herbe qui recouvrait le bord et me laissais bercer par les remous que créaient la chute d'eau, je finissais par fermer les yeux et j'étais presque sûr de m'être endormis durant un instant. Je fus sortis de ma léthargie par un sentiment étrange, comme si la température avait nettement augmenté autour de moi en l'espace de quelques minutes. C'était étrange.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je manquais de m'étrangler.

La plus magnifique des créatures qu'il m'ait été donné de voir se trouvait fasse à moi, elle sortait tout droit de la mythologie grecque tout en faisant passer Aphrodite pour une paysanne. Elle était la beauté incarnée. J'aurais dû être surpris, ou même avoir peur mais je me sentais étonnement calme, comme si ce qui arrivait était normal.

Elle me regardait avec de grand yeux ronds, paraissant tout aussi surprise que moi mais aussi curieuse.

Elle avait un visage ovale, des traits fins et délicats, une bouche pulpeuse et aussi rouge que des cerises, ses yeux étaient un réel enfer, ils étaient tellement beaux et emplis d'une telle douceur qu'il était impossible de détourner le regard. Le plus surprenant était leur couleur, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Ils se situaient entre de l'or liquide et de l'ambre, selon la manière dont elle inclinait sa tête la nuance paraissait scintiller, le tout était parsemé de long et épais cils. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et flottaient autour d'elle, ils semblait presque noir avec le peu de lumière mais je doutais qu'ils soient si foncés, malgré le fait que l'eau les détendent il était facile de constater qu'une fois secs ils formeraient de magnifiques boucles.

J'avais dû rester dix bonnes minutes à la fixer, la bouche grande ouverte et quand je m'en aperçu le rouge me monta aux joues, elle me sourit chaleureusement et mon cœur cessa de battre pendant un court instant. Cela ne pouvait être la surprise qu'ils m'avaient concocté. C'était impossible.

Si cette fille venait de leurs cadeau cela signifiait que c'était une prostituée et je refusais d'y croire, premièrement parce que j'étais totalement contre ce genre de pratiques et ensuite parce qu'elle était bien trop divine pour se rabaisser à un tel métier.

Quand aucun de nous ne bougea, elle se rapprocha lentement de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse goûter son souffle. Je laissais ma bouche entre-ouverte et aspirait l'air qu'elle expirait, c'était de l'ambroisie, elle avait une haleine fruitée et boisée. Je pouvais apercevoir une partie de sa langue et je tressaillis à l'idée qui me traversa l'esprit, je voulais franchir le peu d'espace qui me séparait de la terre promise et déposer mes lèvre sur les siennes. Apparemment elle pensait à la même chose parce que ça respiration se fit aussi erratique que la mienne, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et visiblement elle était dans le même cas que moi.

J'ancrais mon regard profondément dans le sien pour cherche un quelconque accord et quand elle ne me repoussa pas je tentais le tout pour le tout. Je mouvais mon bras jusqu'à elle, hésitais une seconde puis pris mon courage à deux mains et déposais ma paume délicatement dans le creux de ses reins. Elle sursauta mais ne s'échappa pas. Je pris cela pour un signe encourageant, et lui demandais une autorisation silencieuse pour continuer. Un brasier commençait à se former dans ses pupilles et elle agrippa mon avant bras de toutes ses forces.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis de semblable, j'étais terrifié par les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et en même temps je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi entier que ce soir.

Ma famille avait raison, je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit, elle resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je sortais mon bras libre de l'eau et caressais délicatement les contours de son visage du bout des doigts, elle frissonna à mon contact et je pensais qu'elle avait froid, mais quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens je compris que ce n'était pas une réaction due au froid mais plutôt l'inverse.

Je finis par laisser ma main reposer sur sa nuque humide, elle mima mon geste et sentir sa petite main sur un endroit si sensible fit exploser un incendie en moi que je ne pouvais pas maitriser.

Après cela tout alla très vite et très lentement à la fois. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et même si je connaissais à peine cette fille je lui faisais don d'une confiance aveugle, je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû l'embrasser parce qu'il me serait impossible de lui résister à présent, j'en étais persuadé.

La goûter était fantastique, j'avais déjà aimé boire son souffle mais l'avoir complètement dans ma bouche était indescriptible. Mes lèvres avaient à peine touché les siennes qu'elle avait prit le contrôle et je l'avais laissé faire bien volontiers. Mes sens étaient décuplés à chaque fois qu'elle laissait échapper des soupirs de contentement, qu'elle se mouvait contre moi créant une friction entre nos deux corps nus, qu'elle déplaçait ses mains sur moi. Ce qui m'acheva fut le moment où elle me mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en émettant un râle de plaisir intense, plus rien n'avait d'importance et je ne pu retenir un grognement animal. Si je n'avais pas été sûr que nous étions seuls, j'aurais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre avait fait ce bruit.

Je pense que ça avait dû l'exciter d'avantage parce qu'elle se colla à moi, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre nous, une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle commença à onduler des hanches sur moi.

J'étais tellement raide que j'avais l'impression que je ne tarderais pas à exploser, je répétais ses mouvements et elle libéra mes lèvres à bout de souffle pour aller étouffer ses cris dans le creux de mon cou, j'inspirais profondément dans sa chevelure puis agrippais son bassin.

Je la soulevais, aussi légère qu'une plume, et automatiquement elle encercla ma taille de ses longues et fines jambes, c'était une sensation unique, j'aurais pu rester dans cette position durant des millénaires.

Je soulevais son menton pour admirer son regard et des étincelles illuminaient ses yeux, j'étais persuadé que c'était un moment exceptionnel pour elle aussi. Elle déplaça une des mains qu'elle avait placé autour de mon coup pour retirer ma main gauche de sa hanche, elle la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa chacune de mes articulations tendrement, elle fit ensuite glisser mon index dans sa bouche et un spasme me parcourut alors qu'une tout autre scène se matérialisait dans mon esprit, mon entre-jambe souffrait du manque de contact avec elle, le sang contenu dans mes veines se précipitait à cet endroit précis de mon anatomie et je ressentais les pulsation de mon cœur à cette dans cette partie de moi.

Elle retira ma main de sa bouche sans jamais briser le contact visuel et guida ma main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Au contact de sa poitrine durcie par le plaisir je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau, ce baiser était passionné, déchainé, il y avait de l'urgence dans la danse que menaient nos langues, c'en était presque animal. Je dévorais littéralement des lèvres comme un accroc en manque d'héroïne, elle était ma drogue aux yeux dorés.

Sa main se fit pressante sur le mienne et je commençais à toucher un de ses seins du bout des doigts, je sentis la chair de poule qui se formait près de son téton et caressait ce dernier qui était durcit par le plaisir. Le contact sembla lui plaire car elle commença à se déhancher sur moi en en émettant de petites plainte dû au manque de friction entre nos deux bassins. Pas encore, je ne voulais pas encore la posséder, je voulais encore profiter de toute cette chaleur qui émanait de nous, cela ne m'empêcha pas de me mouvoir contre son sexe qui irradiait le mien.

Je détachais ma bouche de la sienne pour reprendre ma respiration et plongeais sur sa poitrine, avide de contact. Seul le bout de ses seins sortaient de l'eau, c'était une vison magnifique, j'avais l'impression de tenir une déesse et je remerciais le ciel de me l'avoir envoyé rien que pour moi.

Je commençais par lécher le tour de son mamelon et je sentis qu'elle eut du mal à déglutir, puis je pris tout ce que je pouvais dans ma bouche, aspirant, suçant, léchant pour finir par mordiller d'abord très légèrement son téton avant d'appliquer plus de pression avec mes dents. Ce fut à ce moment là que j'entendis le sont de sa voit pour le première fois, elle ne dit rien d'exceptionnel, c'était juste un « oooh » qui lui avait échapper mais j'avais eu du mal à ne pas avoir un orgasme juste avec sa voix cristalline.

De peur que cela ne se reproduise avant que je n'ai eu l'occasion d'être en elle, je me redressais et la fixait sans aucune once d'hésitation, je la voulais là, maintenant, tout de suite et j'espérais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage angélique et je pris cela pour un oui.

Par anticipation nous eûmes tous les deux du mal à garder notre calme, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et je voyais bien qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ne voulant pas prolonger notre agonie d'avantage, je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et faisait lentement glisser mon membre d'un bout à l'autre de ses parties intimes, elle se mit à suivre mes mouvements, c'était comme si elle dansait sur moi et c'était la chose la plus sensuelle à laquelle j'ai pu assister.

Je sillonnais son corps à l'aide de mon index et arrivé à mon sanctuaire je faisais glisser mon pouce de manière circulaire sur son clitoris, elle poussa un cri qui avait faillis être ma délivrance mais j'avais repris le dessus de mes émotion et poursuivait mon traitement sur ses parties gonflées de désir, elle pressa son bassin contre mes doigts. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et était au bord de la convulsion, c'était un spectacle magnifique, de mon autre main je ramenais son visage au mien et l'embrassais aussi fort que possible pour lui communiquer toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en moi, une fois mon message transmit je laisser mes yeux s'abandonner dans son regard incandescent.

D'un mouvement rapide et précis j'entrais en elle et tout deux nous détendîmes automatiquement, toute douleur due au manque de proximité avait disparu maintenant que nous ne faisons plus qu'un, nous restâmes quelques instant sans bouger, figés dans notre bulle.

Une larme bleuté par la nuit qui nous entourait roula le long de sa joue aussi parfaite que le reste de son être, je la capturais avec mon pouce et la portait à mes lèvres.

Après ce geste je la sentis bouger sur moi, au début, tout était lent puis à chaque nouvelle entrée en elle, j'accélérais un peu plus, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour sentir ses parois se resserrer contre moi.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les remous de l'eau crées par nos mouvements et la chute d'eau, le bruit du vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles et nos grognements et gémissements de plaisir.

Une entrée un peu plus violente en elle signa notre paroxysme à tous les deux. Ça avait été fulgurant, comme une électrocution qui était passée d'un corps à l'autre avec une puissance qui nous avait laisser vide de toute énergie. Aucun de nous n'avait eu la force de bouger, je me calmais tout en étant en elle. Je l'embrassais encore une fois, plus tendrement cette fois-ci pour clore notre ébat et fermais les yeux, je sentis sa tête reposer sur mon torse et mon esprit dériva dans un sommeil dénué de rêve après cela.

Lorsque je repris conscience, je constatais malgré mes yeux toujours clos qu'il commençait à faire jour. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa, je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi léger depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs j'étais bien trop léger.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup, et ressentis un manque important.

Elle avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là et ne m'avait même pas dit au revoir. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Je sortis de l'eau, j'avais froid et je me sentais déprimé. Je me rhabillais rapidement et m'installais sur le banc du piano. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour je me souvenais qu'il me restait une lettre à lire.

_« C'est encore moi, mais c'est la dernière fois que je t'embête ce soir. J'espère que l'endroit te plait, on sait tous que tu adores la péninsule d'Olympic et comme dernièrement on ne t'a pas trop entendu jouer au piano on s'est dit qu'on ferait d'une pierre deux coups. J'espère que l'endroit t'auras inspiré et que tu auras quelque chose à nous jouer dans les prochains jours. On t'aime tous. »_

En effet, cette nuit m'avais inspiré mais ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'endroit, c'était tout aussi lié à la personne que j'avais rencontré.

Pour le première fois, cette journée là j'avais composé une mélodie pour une fille. Je l'avais intitulé _The Girl With Golden Eyes_ et n'avais expliqué le titre à personne même si cette musique avait fait l'unanimité chez moi.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, j'étais souvent revenu ici et à chaque fois la même déception me heurtait de plein fouet. Je ne la révérais jamais. Je garderais alors cette nuit comme le plus merveilleux de mes souvenirs.


	2. ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS

Bonjour à tous,

C'est pour vous faire part d'une très bonne nouvelle que je poste cette note.

En effet Pills ainsi que les traductions de Only Human et Creature of Habits en association avec Missleez font partie des fics nominées pour les **ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS**.

Autant vous dire que je suis ravie! J'espère aussi que vous me/nous soutiendrez.

**Nominations** :

Pills : Meilleur Darkward

Only Human : Best Historical Story / Best Traduction

Creature of Habits : Best Fantasy – Supernatural Story

Sachez que les votes se feront sur ce forum :

http:[/]damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr

(Rubrique ADDICT OF LEMON AWARDS)

Il est possible de voter même sans être membre du forum.

**Pour plus d'infos** :

http:/ fanfiction . net / s / 7337724 / 1 / ADDICT_OF_LEMON_AWARDS

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite de Curtains Fall ;)


End file.
